An Unexpected Twist
by ChoButterfly
Summary: Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise ;) But, it's very sweet ^_^


Title: An Unexpected Twist  
Author: Cho_Butterfly  
Rating: G  
Author's note: Minna! *waves* it's been forever and a day since I wrote, so I'm going to give it a whirl. School has started, so I highly stress that this will be one of the rare fics I get out this year. I really am working hard, taking classes at the high school already (I'm still in 8th grade, folks!) taking Japanese class (yay! Best subject on earth!), doing all kinds of sports, after-school activities, art classes on the weekends, and, with all that, have to squeeze in my dangerously odd social time (yes, surprise, I do have a life! ^_^) into my daily routine. So, as you can see, managing a website, writing stories, all of that - almost zilch time. *sighs*   
But, on a lighter note... This is just a very short fic that popped up on a whim, and it'll be odd, so bear with me, hons ;) I promise to finish up my other stories *cough Snowglobe cough Magic Knight;Timeless cough* Hehe ^^;;  
A prayer goes out to the unfortunate who suffered and passed away on September 11th. They will always be in my prayers, and the good Lord will watch over us.  
God Bless,  
Cho  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I pause, drawing in a long breath of crisp winter air, and look at him. He's standing a few feet away from me, hands shoved in the pockets of that awful green blazer he's worn for so long. And I can't help but think to myself how terribly long he's worn that and how terribly ugly it is. All the same, it's one of his most unique features. Other than his eyes. And his smile.   
  
¬*¬  
Don't you ever feel  
Like the world is falling around you?  
Like, if you take another step,  
You'll just keep falling?  
¬*¬  
  
My eyes drift dangerously to the pavement, as I blink the gently fallen snowflakes from my eyelashes. Falling alongside those snowflakes are the numbingly cold tears that come from my eyes, and I know I shouldn't make a fuss, but I am.   
  
¬*¬  
And sometimes,  
I wonder if you'll be there to catch me  
Or if I'll just keep falling  
'Till I wake up from this sleep.  
¬*¬  
  
I look up again, hoping it was all a dream, but come to a loss of words when my eyes meet his metallic blue; but today they're different. Usually, his eyes are the most gentle, loving things about him. Today, they're strangely different. But I can't pick out eaxactly what it is about them. Fear?  
  
¬*¬  
So I wonder what it is about you  
Everytime I look into your eyes  
If you ever feel the knot in your stomach like I do.  
Or if it's just a whimsical thought.  
¬*¬  
  
I choke back a sob. I feel so numb, so vulnerable to his words, that it feels like a knife dashed through my heart and left me there bleeding without a compress, because it will not end. It can't. The feeling won't go away. And I don't know if it's god or bad. All I know is that it's there.  
  
¬*¬  
I wonder what you'd think if I left you  
Would you turn away and scorn me  
Or would you search for me  
Knowing in the end, that I'd come back?  
¬*¬  
  
So, I stare at him in disbeleif, unable to get any words to come out of my mouth. Shivering, we both kind of drift off into some unknown void, as if both of us are too scared to hold a grip onto our thoughts, and they go flying away like a balloon some little kid loses at a park.   
  
¬*¬  
Because, if you did leave,  
You know it would hurt. And I know you,  
You'd be too stubborn to admit it,  
But you'd feel as lost as I would.  
¬*¬  
  
I breathe out again sharply, watching as my breath crystallizes in front of my eyes. I watch him look at me, confused. His eyes do not move, and he is silent, watching me. I wonder why he looks at me that way. What is he thinking right at this moment, I wonder. Though, I'm also wondering why I'm not saying anything myself.  
  
¬*¬  
Though, then again,   
We couldn't bring ourselves  
To leave each other.  
Or is that just a dream?  
¬*¬  
  
I hear a sigh run from his lips, and I know then, in my mind, that if I don't say anything now, I won't have another chance to say what I feel. I won't be able to tell him...  
  
¬*¬  
When I think of you,  
I simply can't speak.  
No words inside my heart can ever express  
What love I feel for you.  
¬*¬  
  
"Yes, Darien, I'll marry you!" I whisper, feeling more tears streak down my face, as my lips curve into a smile. I don't give him a chance to respond, as I throw myself into his arms, and seal it off with a kiss. He holds me in his arms, and gently slips the ring onto my finger.  
Well, what were you expecting, another break-up story? I think not. I look into his azure eyes again. No, definetly not...  
  
¬*¬  
So take me into your arms  
And show me the world you adore  
And I, in turn will adore you  
Because our love was meant for eternity.  
¬*¬  
  
Fin.  
  
More author's notes: Erm... Weird, was it not?  
Drop me a line! Comment on the story, please! I wanna know what you guys think of a story writing in less than five minutes *giggles*.  
E-mail me at Jubug_2000@yahoo.com!!!  
  
Much love,  
¬ Cho  



End file.
